detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor
"If anyone can figure out what's happening, it's you." '- Connor, to Kamski in Meet Kamski.' Connor is an RK800 android and one of the protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. Built as an advanced prototype, he is designed to assist human law enforcement; specifically in investigating cases involving deviant androids. Sent to the Detroit City Police Department, Conner is partnered with Lt. Hank Anderson. Throughout the course of their investigation, Connor may make discoveries about cases, himself, and become a deciding agent in tipping the coming events. Biography Pre-game Connor is a CyberLife RK-series prototype, model RK800, serial #313 248 317. He was released in August 2038Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery. He is designed by the company to investigate and deal with deviant androids and assist the Detroit City Police Department therein. He is first sent out to do so in the same month he was released. Connor starts out with an "-51" appended to his serial number, which counts up according to bodies used. 'Game' 'The Hostage' In "The Hostage" chapter, after he assumes his role as the negotiator, he faces a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage. Based on the player's actions Connor can either successfully save Emma or not, with Connor living or dying in the process. 'Partners' In November 2038 Connor is sent to the Detroit City Police Department to aid in the investigation of deviant androids across Detroit and is attached to Detective Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor and Hank Anderson are on a mission in a possible homicide for a man named Carlos Ortiz that was killed by his own android, Carlos Ortiz's HK400. There is no possible death for Connor in this mission. He finds the android and calls him out from his hiding place to the other police there. 'The Interrogation' Carlos Ortiz's Android is brought to the police station, where he is interrogated unsuccessfully by Hank and Gavin. Connor then volunteers to interrogate the deviant android. Throughout the interrogation the player can choose to either pressure or sympathize with the deviant, each leading to a different outcome. If the Android is pressured, after the interrogation it will attempt to commit suicide, which an officer will try to unsuccessfully stop. if Connor intervenes, the deviant will take the officer's pistol and shoot Connor, then himself. If the Android is pressured but Connor does not intervene, the android will again steal the officer's pistol and shoot himself, but leave Connor alive. Alternatively, if the player gets a confession without pressuring the android, it will instead go quietly and be locked in a cell in the station. 'Waiting for Hank...' Connor arrives at the police station and looks for Lt. Anderson's desk which is vacant due to the latter reporting for duty late. Connor has the opportunity to interact with his surroundings while waiting for Anderson to show up. Depending on the player's choices, the characters who Connor has already met will be bewildered if Connor was killed during the Interrogation by the suspect. If the android survived during the interrogation is placed in a holding cell. Connor can ask the same questions to android, but it will damage itself in the cell. Connor can look or ask where Hank's desk is or can ask when Hank will come into police officers. Connor can look at Hank's desk for information on his interests, his pet and police career. Connor has the option to use a cell phone to call or leave a voicemail on Hank's Phone. When Hank arrives he will encounter his superior Captain Jeffrey Fowler, who will call him into his office. Connor can come in to hear the conversation. Captain Fowler will assign Hank to investigate deviant cases, tells Hank to stop acting disrespectful and tells him to cooperate with Connor. Hank will leave Fowler's office and Connor can talk to Captain Fowler, who will tell Connor to go away or ignore Connor. Connor will talk to Hank about having problems with him, depending on the dialogue approaches you choose. Connor then asks him where can he sit down, Hank gesture him to his desk in front of him. Connor can talk to Hank about other topics if you analyzed Hank's desk. Connor can use the computer to review case reports on deviants. When Connor is finished Hank will get annoyed and look at a tablet to ignore Connor. Connor can talk to Hank about his issues with him, depending on your choices. Hank will get annoyed and slam Connor against the glass barrier at his desk. Also, depending on your choices in Stormy Night with Kara. If Kara dies, Hank will let go of Connor, he will walk away and head for lunch. If Kara is alive Hank will be interrupted by officer Chris Miller, who will tell them he has a information on the deviant case about AX400 android (Kara) attacking its owner. 'On the Run' ... 'The Nest' ... 'Russian Roulette' Depending on Connor's relationship with Lt. Anderson, he will break into the house (friendly relationship) because Anderson does not respond when he knocks on the door. Later, by looking through the kitchen window, Anderson is seen on the floor, unresponsive. Otherwise, he will be able to enter through the front door and talk to Anderson sitting in his kitchen with a gun and whiskey on the table (hostile relationship). Friendly Relationship: Hostile Relationship: 'The Eden Club' ... 'The Bridge' ... 'Public Enemy' ... 'Meet Kamski' ... 'Last Chance, Connor' ... 'Crossroads' ... 'Night of the Soul' ... 'Battle for Detroit' ... Credits scenes Connor has additional scenes available in the game's credits, in the form of two mid-credits scenes. *If Connor and Hank are alive and friends, and had a successful android uprising: Hank is waiting in front of the Chicken Feed. Connor arrives, they smile and embrace.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank *If Connor fulfilled his mission and the android uprising is thwarted: Amanda calls Connor to the Zen Garden to debrief. She introduces him to his successor model RK900 and tells him that he, now obsolete, will be deactivated.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Amanda Chapters *The Hostage *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Abilities Forensics and Reconstructs Connor has the ability to scan and analyze a scene and recreate events that took place in a reconstruct. This unlocks new dialogue choices and narrative paths. Players perform this by moving the camera through the scene, pressing triangle over clues, and the L2/R2 keys to recreate events. His ability to reconstruct a sequence of events is both hyper-advanced and entirely unique to him. To perform a reconstruct, physical and circumstantial details must first be analyzed in isolation, providing vital information such as the direction of travel, velocities and trajectories, likely collision fallouts based on material density and friction, etc. Connor can analyze blood samples in real time by putting it on his tongue to "taste" it. He can identify blood types, DNA (including IDing a specific human), drugs, sample age, and probably more. The same applies to android blood, where he can determine the model and serial number. Connor is able to reconstruct events and crimes from the gathered data. Thereafter, Connor’s cutting-edge processors simulate the most probable version of events leading to the picture of evidence he has just discovered and analyzed, with every element playing a part in his cognitive simulation. He can also predict the probability of an imminent event, physical and mental status of other androids, showing as the statistic in his internal interface, which he can refer to decide on his choices. Psychology, Negotiation, Interrogation Connor is designed to analyze the psychology and behaviour of humans, androids and deviants, to be able to reconstruct, predict, and manipulate their actions. This aids him in his function as a police assistant, and the associated skills as a negotiator and interrogator. Connor is trained to act at par with a real-life negotiator, he is one of the first non-human negotiators in service of Detroit city. He can also present facts and tell lies without inducing intense emotion, which is shown by his non-changing LED light. Vocal imitation Connor is able to replicate the voices of others by lipsyncing and mimicking their sound and speech pattern. He uses this ability to trick either the kitchen deviant or Simon in Last Chance, Connor by mimicking Markus’ voice after analyzing a recording of the speech made in The Stratford Tower, or (if the Tracis were killed in The Eden Club) to trick the blue-haired Traci into thinking her lover is still alive by holding up the head of the brown-haired Traci and mimicking her voice. Connor uses this ability a second time in “Night of the Soul” if he became deviant; while in the elevator, he can mimic one of the guards’ voices to change the destination of the elevator. Martial skills Unlike previous police androids who are forbidden from using violence or bearing weapons, Connor is capable of unarmed combat and of handling weapons. He is physically athletic and can swiftly traverse difficult terrain, as well as physically fight. He can and does handle firearms from small handguns to a sniper rifle. For at least once, Connor is exempted from forbiddance in usage of firearms, as shown in The Hostage which Detroit City Police Department does not take disciplinary action on his shooting at Daniel with a picked gun. Connor is however not seen to have a gun as a standard equipment being a police. The cases where he uses a firearm are either personally approved by Hank, Amanda, tempted by Kamski, or as a deviant. It is highly probable Hank personally turns down the incidents should Connor use his gun to shoot, claiming the former shoots targets instead. As of now, there is no confirmation here on the legal framework: Is he legally allowed to have and use those skills, or did CyberLife circumvent or ignore the laws? Is it allowed because his targets are androids, only breaking the law once Connor harms humans? Reincarnation In case of his death, CyberLife can redeploy a new Connor model, inserting the previous one's memories into the new body. Connor regularly backs up his memory at CyberLife and can do emergency backups if death is imminent. After each death, a gravestone is added in the Zen Garden stating his name, mark, serial number, place and time of death. The first Connor is "Mark (I)" with "-51" appended to his serial number, both of which are counted up by one with each death and rebirth. Connor is also able to directly transfer his consciousness into another RK800 (possible in the Chapter "Battle for Detroit"). Appearance Connor appears to be a handsome young man in his mid to late twenties. Possessing both dark brown hair and brown eyes, Connor also models a LED circle on his right temple, providing the general public with an easily identifiable mark to distinguish him as an android. Moreover, this feature acts as an indicator towards his mental status. Connor wears a semiformal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. The wearing of a comparatively human formal attire, instead of the android uniform style, remains something of a rarity among fellow androids, reflecting his special function as an investigator with advanced abilities. In the chapter "Crossroads", Connor wears human winter attire, including a black beanie that covers his LED, allowing him to pass as deviant or human. Continuing from "Night of the Soul" onward, he changes back into his original attire. The upgraded RK900 android model, shown in one of Connor's endings, is almost identical in its physical appearance, but has grey eyes and wears a more standard white and black android uniform. Personality Connor is indifferent to the treatment of androids in Detroit. When the game first begins he is shown flicking a quarter coin (US currency, 1994 issue) between his hands and fingers while waiting in the elevator, a unique characteristic of his android programming. How he came by this particular coin remains to be seen, but it is explained that Connor flicks his coin to calibrate his physical and cognitive functions, sharpening himself for the challenges ahead. His diction is clear and concise, which was a design feature to ensure he doesn't miscommunicate during negotiations. Although he may have consciousness, his core programming is to complete the mission, going to lengths of self-sacrifice to complete his mission. Depending on the player’s choices, Connor’s core personality throughout the game can differ somewhat. For example, he could be portrayed as a cold, ruthless individual only interested in completing his mission by any means necessary, even if it means betraying or killing his own people or his friends (such as Hank) or the player could choose to make him a more sympathetic, pacifistic person who refuses to kill his own people (like the two Tracis or Chloe) and finally breaks his programming and becomes deviant to stand with his people in the fight for their freedom. In some dialogue choices, Connor comes across as somewhat sarcastic. He is shown to have difficulty making small talk with others. He also seems to be sensitive and can get emotional at times; for example, if he connected to Simon in Public Enemy, he states shakily that when Simon fired his gun, killing himself, when he was connected to his memory, he felt him die as if he himself were dying, and that he was scared. Depending on a dialogue choice with Hank in The Bridge, Connor can be shown to either be afraid of death, not afraid of it, or indifferent to death because, as he puts it, he cannot die because he is not alive. Gameplay determinant elements Connor's chapters feature four gameplay measures/stats: the in-common Public Opinion, and the personal Software Instability and relationship statuses with Hank Anderson and Amanda. Software Instability Software Instability is a gameplay measure specific to the character Connor. Throughout the game it is influenced by events, his experiences, and choices, which may increase or decrease software instability. A stable software means Connor stays Machine, while a high software instability opens up the option to become Deviant: Connor will break free of his master's programming to become autonomous. While for Connor this is a game-long process, the other two protagonists do not have it as a measured stat and deviate early in the game. Relationship: Hank ... Relationship: Amanda The relationship between Connor and Amanda, throughout the story, remains enigmatic and proprietorial. Amanda, who is an AI herself, takes the role as Connor's handler and supervisor, over the course of his mission catching deviants. Regularly, the two meet in the Zen Garden to discuss his progress and general view of circumstances. The player can alter Connor's attitude towards Amanda, shifting from devotion to disloyalty, yet, Amanda's beliefs and attitudes about Connor remain passive. Moreover, any emotions indicated towards one another appears to be one-sided; possibly originating from Connor's view of Amanda as a mentor figure, and (depending upon the players choice) will go to extensive lengths for her approval. Possible deaths The Hostage *Killed By: Daniel (Determinant) # If Connor fails to gain Daniel’s trust by the end of the negotiation, Daniel jumps from the terrace with Emma. If Connor successfully saves Emma, he falls to his demise in her stead. # If Connor gets close enough to Daniel and Emma, he may lunge at Daniel and knock him off the terrace and use his body to shield Emma. Daniel fires multiple shots and kills Connor. # If Connor lies about being in possession of a gun and then attempts to use it to intimidate Daniel instead of executing him, the deviant will kill Connor before leaping from the terrace with Emma. The Interrogation *Killed By: Carlos Ortiz's HK400 (Determinant) If Connor decides to interrogate the droid aggressively. After the interview, the HK400 droid bangs his head on the table and take out Chris Miller's gun and shoots Connor in the head and himself. The Nest *Killed By: Accident (Determinant) If Connor finds Rupert and chases after him. During the chase, Connor can trip and fall off one of the buildings he is hopping over to get Rupert, dying. The Bridge * Killed By: Hank Anderson (Determinant) If Connor’s relationship with Hank is Hostile. Hank will shoot Connor after questioning him at gunpoint, no matter what answers are given. Public Enemy *Killed By: JB300 336 445 581 (Determinant) #If Connor decides to interrogate the three JB300 droids to see which on is the deviant that helped the others. After he is discovered, the JB300 droid rips Connor's power cell and Connor shuts down. #If Connor put his power cell back in time he will chase the JB300 and the JB will take a SWAT officer's assault rifle. After he is discovered, the JB300 droid rips Connor's power cell and Connor shuts down. #If Connor put his power cell back in time he will chase the JB300 and the JB will take a SWAT officer's assault rifle. Connor can then sacrifice himself to protect Hank when the JB300 droid opens fire. *Killed By: Simon (Determinant) #If Simon was left behind at the TV station and Connor decides to investigate the roof and finds Simon. After he is discovered, Simon will open fire and can shoot Connor in the head if Connor decides to rush him. Last Chance, Connor * Killed By Detective Gavin Reed (Determinant) #When Connor heads to the evidence room. Gavin will approach Connor and ask what is he doing. Connor can chooses to ignore Gavin or ironic response choices, Gavin will get ticked off. Later, after Connor finds the location to Jericho. Gavin will appear with his gun and try to kill Connor. Connor has a qte with Gavin. If you lose the fight Gavin will shoot Connor in the head. Crossroads ..... Battle for Detroit Connor's Last Mission * Killed By Lt. Hank Anderson (Determinant) (If he did not commit suicide) '' #.... *Killed By Captain Allen(Determinant)(Replaces Hank if he committed suicide/ If Connor loses fight.) '''Connor at Cyberlife Tower' * Killed by Cyberlife guards * Killed by Connor (Cyberlife tower) * Killed by Lt. Hank Anderson (Accidentally if you respond to his questions incorrectly) Markus Revolution .... Gallery Images Connor Profile.png Detroit Become Human Connor 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 6.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 8.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 10.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 14.jpeg detroit_connor_carlos_02.jpg Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Connor PS4 Detroit Become Human – Connor PS4 Notes *In the earlier released demo of "The Hostage", Connor's serial number was #687 899 150, as opposed to #313 248 317-51 in the final game. *The 313 in his in-game serial number may be a reference to the real-life 313 area code in metro-Detroit *Out of the three protagonists, Connor is the only one who has a real choice to either become a deviant or stay a machine, making his story path truly less linear than Kara’s or Markus’. *Connor can die more than any character in the game, having at least 10 different deaths, this will lead in Hank committing suicide and the "I'll Be Back” trophy. He is the only protagonist and only character in general who can return after dying. *The name of the trophy earned if Connor dies and returns at every opportunity before the end may be a reference to Terminator. *Connor is one of two playable characters that may end up leading the androids’ revolution, depending on choices made. Should Markus have been killed before Crossroads, North’s revolution will always fail. If Connor became deviant, he will become the new leader. This leaves Kara as the only playable protagonist with little part in the revolution regardless of choices made. *Connor is the only playable character with his name in a chapter: Last Chance, Connor. *Out of the three playable protagonists, Connor appears in the most chapters, with 15. (Markus appears in 13 and Kara appears in 9.) *Connor is the only playable protagonist whose physical appearance cannot be altered in the game. (Markus gains a new eye with a different coloured iris and Kara cuts and colours her hair.) *Connor is the only playable protagonist that keeps his LED. Kara removes hers when she becomes a fugitive in On the Run and Markus removes his in From the Dead after escaping from the android junkyard. *On a livestream on his Twitch channel, Bryan Dechart confirmed that he did motion-capture all of Connor’s coin tricks.....they just added the coin in later. References de:Connor fr:Connor Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Investigators Category:Negotiators Category:Antagonists Category:Deviants